Garren Dash
Garren Dash is the Main Protagonist of Midori-Ryoshi Season 1, and the first Leader of the Explorer/Adventurer Guild, the Green Hunters. Appearence He has the Appearence of a pretty Tall Human, with pale-white Skin, dark brown Hair and blue Eyes. His left cheek got a Scar in Form of a Lightning Bolt, and scars all over his Back, which formed by scratching at small wounds. He also got some rarities among Humans, including larger Fangs, similar to those of Chimpanzees or Gorillas, armored toe nails and weaker pinky toes. When he is enraged, his Eye color changes to red, and his Hair forms into a nail cushion. He normally wears a black Scarf, a orange T-Shirt, a black Sport pants with white Stripes, a dark-grey coat, a blue Head-Set and black/white sports Shoes and sometimes a Cowboy-Hat with a Falcon Feather. When its colder, he wears a blue Jacket over his coat. Garren Dash (2045).JPG|Garren at the Age of 44 Garren Dash (At Home).JPG|Garren Dash (16 y.) When Home Garren Dash (Formal).JPG|Garren (16y.) during formal events Garren Dash (Spring Outfit).JPG|Garren (16y.) During Spring Garren Dash (Summer Outfit).JPG|Garren (16y.) during Summer Garren Dash (Beach Outfit).JPG|Garren (16y.) Beach Outfit Garren Dash (Halloween 2018).JPG|Garren on Halloween 2018 AD Garren Dash (Winter Outfit).JPG|Garren (17y.) during Winter Garren Dash (During his Mongolian Quest).JPG|Garren (44y.) During his Mongolian-Quest Garren Dash (During the Sutoku-Arc).JPG|Garren (44y.) In Antarctica Garren Dash Pic 1.png|Garren (16y.)without his Head-set Garren Dash, 2060 AD.JPG|Garren at his final Age (59y.) 20180818 155137.jpg|Concept Art of Garren in his Formal and Casual Outfit Personality Garren is a hyperactive, determend but also easily irritated Individual. He is reluctant towards Things which he thinks are outside of his Capabilities, which is why he had many Problems during his School-Time, and also has a pessimistic Side towards his own Race. He says he may believe in Humanity's Potential, but not in Humanity itself. When he is completly furiated, may it be from a other Person or something else, it can cause him to go into a Form of Rage which causes his mind to shut off and act like a blood-thirsty Monster. He hates himself for his Rage and actually doesn't want to hurt anyone who is close to him, which is why he tries to stay in control when he's provoked by others. With people like this, or worse, he is unreluctant to kill. For him, it depends on the Individual if he shall kill it or not. He also has a great interest and love into zoology of all forms, videogame worlds, Marvel- & DC Cartoons and Anime. For such a reason, he bought a Drill necklace and a Black Panther costum. History 2001 - 2006.A.D Garren actually had a pretty normal Life before his Time in School. The only negativity was his Fathers Death due to a Brain-Infection, when he was 5 years old. 2007 - 2011.A.D During his School Life, he visited the Zamorano Elementary School and the San Diego High School. Personally, he felt like it was a living Hell, but he actually exaggerated. He actually had quite a bunch of Friends among Students and Teachers alike. The Main Reason for the exaggeration were some of his Schoolmates, which caused him many Problems and he declared Enemies. His first problem was from 1st to 4th Grade, being stalked by a Stone Golem named Bono during every Break. He held a grudge against Bono, but this grudge has weakened over the years, while Bono became janitor. 2012.A.D In 5th Grade during Break, he was cornered by a black-haired Wendigo and his Gang, who wanted him to kneel. This is also the Moment where he first unleashed his Rage-Mode. Before the Gang Leader could do something to him, Garren used his bare fingernails to scar him on the right Eye, making him half-blind. It was the last Time, he saw this Guy in his Lifetime. 2013 - 2017.A.D To do something against his unwilling Wrath, he was given a educational Helper to calm himself down. Additionally, he was given a pet Manticore for help named Martin, who became something like his mentor and foster-brother. This did work partly, until 9th Grade, where some of his most-hated acquaintances appeared, which forced him to regular Outbursts of Wrath. The Vice-Principal of the School thought, it was a misunderstanding or a lot of delusions, but the Principal and Garren's Teachers were worried about this Situation. This is why one day, he gave them the Chance for real self-defence. He was allowed to make his own Arsenal, if he swears he only uses them when the Teachers themselves can't do anything. This where Garren built is own Armor, modeled after some of his favorite Heroes, a pair of Claws and a Katana. He never used those Weapons in his School Life though. He only took a wooden Staff with him, which he also uses as a walking stick. Around the same Time, his Pet Manticore and good Friend Martin Gerty moved to him. 2018.A.D During the 2nd half of his 10th Grade, he was caught in many strange Situations, and befriended a Group of Liminals, which later became his Comrades as the Green-Hunters Guild. Among them was the Valkyire, Aleena, who later thought Garren would be a good genetic Source for her future Offspring. When he heard from this, he was reluctant, but he was told that she alone would raise her, and about the difference between Human and Valkyrie-Parenthood. After this, he agreed and gave her a Genetic Probe of himself. To his death, he still feels pretty weird about this Situation. Around the Time of his Guild-work, he became a Target of his Vice-principal Sam, being a so called "threat" in his Words. When Garren was furiously hunting down a Faun, he took the Chance and injected Berserker-blood into him, to let his rage go out of control. Garren's could not control himself, and acted like a beast. After he was cured by his friends, he was kidnapped by Sam, brought to the Underground of the School and tortured. He almost succumbed to his exhaustion, if it weren't for the other Green Hunters and Principal Carmen. When Garren was freed from his Chains, he came to a decision which would change him for the rest of his Life. Sam thought Carmen's intervention was betrayal, and wanted to strike her down, so Garren took one of his Claws, and ram them through the Heart of Sam, saying "people which care for their comrades and wanting to keep the world intact aren't fools...they are heroes, unlike you." afterwards. This was the first Time he killed a sentient being, seeing it as necessary. 2019 A.D. During the Battle of San Diego, he faced against another old enemy of his, Cristopher Boreas, who ressurected himself and created a army of soulless husks to conquer San Diego. They faced off at the top of the highest building of San Diego, but he took him into space and threw him into the Star Sol, ending him once and for all. One month later, he helped his sister and her brother to take down a Cyborg-Cult, which got the intention of spreading a artificial mutagenic-virus which shall make new Cyborgs without a free will. After this, he got a inventation of the Hero-Association, having stayed in New York for a while, before returning home. Over the following 27 months, he took on several quest before getting a rest, taking on a side-job and leaving the command of the Green Hunters-Guild to Aleena. 2045.A.D. After giving his leader-position of the Green Hunters to his daugther Baylee, he became a traveling zoologist, taking aspects of a Monster Hunter with him. While traveling back home from a Mission in Mongolia, he landed in Cornwall, where Baylee and Kai helped a Makaijin named Yukari finding her mother, which he in turn joined in. During this travel, he won Yukari as a new member of the guild, which soon became the main combatant of the Sutoku Legion of Antarctica. 2046.A.D. Several months after the defeat of the Sutoku Legion, he was involved in the 2nd Battle of San Diego fighting Deus Drago the Iron Giant, who wanted to exterminate the city. In the process, he lost his friend Ben. Sorrowed and furious about this loss, he was driven by bloodlust, which led him to slaugther on of Deus's servants. Shocked by this, Yukari confronted him, saying that he himself shouldn't be controlled by his wrath. How she said it, made him depressed, but in the climax of a attack on their base, he re-gained his courage to fight. Abilities Garren is a pretty good drawer, which is shown when he creates many Hybrid Creatures with only his Pencil. This is thanks to his photographic memory when it comes to Lifeforms. Though, he normally just draws without giving it Color. He is also able to mimic fighting Styles of wild Animals and mixing them with Martial Arts he got knowledge of. When uses such, the effects range from harmless to lethal, but Garren holds himself back most of the Time, like during sparing matches. One of his major weaknesses is his low stamina, almost having a heart attack after 15 minutes of running. Equipment He is in possession of a cybernetic Armor, which takes Inspirations from both the Boosted Gear from the Welsh Dragon, and Space Sheriffs, being triggered by a green transformation-glove. This Armor has a skyblue visor, a red Chestplate with blue Stripes, blue/golden limb armaments,clawed Fingers, Blades on the back of the Hands, Theropod-feeted Shoes with Wheels and Booster Wings. During the Battle of San Diego in 2019, his armor was upgraded to a more bestial-apperance, with beetle-antlers, fire bursting out of his armor, angel-like metallic wings, a dragonic tail with a Katana-tip and claws like kukuri knifes. Garren Dash (Armored).JPG|This is his Armor, Bionis Armamentia Garren's Claws.JPG|Those are his Claws Garren's Katana.JPG|This is his Katana Garren's Walking Staff.JPG|This is his walking staff Bionis Armamentia Ignited.JPG|Bionis Armamentia Ignited Burning Claw.JPG|One of his burning Claws He also wields a Vibranium Katana with him, which he obtained in 10th Grade during Fall as a project from his Werepanther Teacher, T'Edwin, and a Pair of red Claws which he built himself during late 9th Grade. The red claws were upgraded to become the Fire-Claws after a sting of a fire-elemental Stone in the Hands. Trivia * Garren Dash is based on CyberRaptorX5074. * The Name is inspired by Darren Naish. * His Element was originally Creation, until the 30th September 2018 where he additionally got fire, but in Rage its Destruction. * His Ears are pretty sensitive, which is why he got his Head-Set. * He has a strong dislike against Jeans, his reason "they are uncomfortable and tasteless". * He normally walks on his tiptoes, similar to a Velociraptor. * To regulate his Wrath, he uses the nine Hand seals Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai and Zen. * His hobbies are drawing, studying Wildlife, surfing in the Internet, watching Anime. * His favorite World is Paradisum. * His favotite Food is Hamburgers, Frites and Chicken Nuggets. Strangely, those are some of the only viands he can actually endure. * His favorite Color is Blue, although his Team-Color is red. * The only form of beverage he drinks is Water. * He is allergic to Apples. He also got a Pollen allergy, which shows up every 2 Years during Spring. * He likes to help with housework, like washing dishes, although he physically seems frustrated when told. * His favorite Animal is the Mountain Gorilla. * His favorite Show is Blood Blockade Battlefront. * His favorite Movie is Wonder. * His favorite Video Game is Zoo Tycoon 2. This is also one of the few Games he actually played, because he is more Interested in Worlds than Gameplay. * His favorite Ice Cram flavour is Vanilla. * His favorite Sports are Martial Arts and jumping on the Trampoline. * He is afraid of rollercoasters * His favorite Song is Spiral from Dustz. * His favorite Instrument is the Drum. * His dream destination is Akihabara in Tokyo. * His heavenly Virtue is diligence. * His deadly Sin is wrath. * His Type of Woman is eyebrow raising for many in his circle: Body Height over 185cm, Cup Size bigger then C, cheerful, educated, lightbrown Skin and Eye Color Red. * His role model is Dian Fossey. * His favorite Marvel Hero is Black Panther * He is a Atheist. In fact, he has major distrust against the Gods which protect Terra. * His sleeping Period is from 23 - 5 o'clock, so he sleeps 6 Hours. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:2001.A.D. Births Category:2060.A.D. Deaths Category:Green Hunters